invansion 1946 fanfiction
by kamvang
Summary: Oberstleutnant Albrecht Bennan, seorang perwira SS membawa kembali hitler ke tahun 1933 demi mencegah kekalahan jerman. Tak disangka apa yang dilakukan Albrecht membawa dampak bagi dunia. Akankah perang berhenti?
1. part-1

INVANSION : 1946

-PART 1-

29 april 1945,satu hari sebelum hitler bunuh diri,seorang ilmuwan sekaligus perwira-SS bernama Oberstleutnant Albrecht bennan,menemui hitler dan dikawal dengan 2 orang pasukannya."bisa minta tanda pengenal?"tanya seorang tentara SS yang menjaga bagian luar bunker."ini dia.""terimah kasih,uhhhhh…".albrecht pun menembakkan pistol bius buatan divisi mereka ke arah penjaga. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam bunker mereka dan menembakkan bius ke semua orang yang ada di dalam bunker,termasuk para jenderal-jenderal.

Albrecht bennan pun masuk ke dalam bunker hitler,"heil mein fuehrer,ss-oberstleutnant Albrecht bennan dari divisi ilmuwan 21.""apa maumu kemari?!"bentak hitler."tenanglah mein fuehrer,aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke lab kami.""aku tak akan pernah keluar dari bunker ini!"tambah hitler dengan nada yang tinggi."baiklah kalau begitu mein fuehrer…"sambil menembak bius ke pun keluar dan memanggil kedua tentaranya,"angkat fuehrer,kita tak punya waktu banyak sampai tentara merah sampai.""baik pak,heil hitler."seru kedua tentara tersebut."heil hitler" balas Albrecht bennan.

"ugh,dimana aku?"hitler pun bangun dengan kepala agak pening."tenanglah mein fuehrer,kita dalam perjalanan menuju lab rahasia kami di sekitar luar berlin."Albrecht pun angkat bicara."kau?! beraninya kau melanggar perintahku!dan kenapa tentara ss ini berpakaian sangat aneh?!"hitler pun mulai membentak."tenanglah mein fuehrer,ah kita sudah sampai."Albrecht pun langsung turun dari kendaraannya dan langsung menekan sebuah batu yang tak jauh tiba-tiba tanah di bawah mobil jeep Albrecht pun turun membentuk raksasa itu pun turun dengan kecepatan medium."maafkan atas kelancanganku mein fuehrer,aku akan menjawab semua adalah lab khusus yang amat rahasia untuk lab inilah kami mulai mencoba salah satu "wunderwaffe" yang kami beri nama zeitmaschine(mesin waktu).""maksudmu mesin untuk memanipulasi waktu?"hitler pun bertanya dengan penuh keingintahuan."lebih tepatnya membuat kita kembali ke masa lalu dan masa depan."tambah Albrecht."lalu kenapa dua tentara ss mu berpakaian sangat aneh?"tambah hitler."oh,mereka mengenakan pakaian khusus anti-gas-ruestung(baju lapis baja anti gas).ah kita sudah fuehrer perkenalkan ini adalah salah satu ilmuwan juga disini,Arnold keffer."

"heil hitler,selamat datang mein fuehrer."sambut Arnold dengan penuh semangat."lewat sini mein fuehrer."sambil mempersilahkan hitler maju bennan pun langsung mendampingi hitler dan menjelaskan tentang lab rahasia ini,"mein fuehrer lab ini di bangun pada tahun 1942,di bawah perintah Hermann goering untuk mengembangkan wunderwaffe yang lain untuk mencegah kalahnya menghabiskan 2 tahun untuk melakukan penelitian berbagai wunderwaffe,tetapi yang paling kami prioritaskan ialah…"hitler pun menyambung,"das zeitmaschine,bukankah begitu?""tepat sekali mein fuehrer,dan ini dia mesinnya."sambil menunjuk ke sebuah benda yang berbentuk bel dan dibagian atasnya ada sebuah pelindung berbentuk setengah bola."bukankah ia sangat menakjubkan mein fuehrer?"sambil tersenyum ke arah hitler."oh,demi tuhan,dia sangat cantik."

"baiklah Arnold,segera setting waktunya kembali ke tahun aku tak perlu lagi remote kalian berdua kalian dibebas tugaskan dan sampai jumpa lagi di tahun 1933."oceh Albrecht."tunggu,"aku tak perlu lagi remote itu"?apakah kalian sudah pernah mentestnya?"hitler pun agak ragu. Albrecht pun lantas tersenyum,"tentu saja mein tidak seharusnya aku tak akan mencoba membawamu masuk ke dalam sini."Albrecht pun langsung memasang sabuk pengamannya,"mein fuehrer cepatlah masuk,kita akan kembali ke tahun kejayaanmu."hitler pun langsung memakai sabuk siap di posisi sambil memakai kacamatanya,"baiklah kita mulai,mesin diaktifkan,akselerasi diaktifkan,daya utama diaktifkan,daya sekunder diaktifkan,waktu diatur ke tahun 1933,hitung mundur di mulai,3…,2…,1…,sampai jumpa di tahun 1933!". dan Albrecht un langsung menghilang dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke tahun lab tersebut langsung hancur akibat serangan bom pesawat sekutu.

"ughhhh,demi tuhan di mana aku?"dengan kepala pusing,hitler pun berusaha bangkit dari mejanya."mein fuehrer apakah kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Albrecht dengan pun langsung tersenyum kecil"aku taka apa-apa,tapi dimana kita?""tampaknya kita sudah kembali ke tahun 1933 mein kenapa kau tersenyum kecil ke arahku mein fuehrer?"Albrecht pun langsung mencurigai hal tersebut."entahlah,tapi aku merasa aku harus menjadi orang yang baik,murah senyum,tidak suka memarahi orang lain,memercayai para jenderal dan bawahanku,dan harus tegas saat berpidato."Albrecht pun langsung berbisik dalam hati,'apa ini pengaruh dari zeitmaschine?ah,sudahlah dia yang saat ini jauh lebih baik.'hitler pun langsung bingung dengan ss-oberstleutnantnya,"hei,Albrecht kenapa kau melamun?"Albrecht pun langsung terkejut,"uh,tidak apa-apa mein fuehrer.""ayo kita rekrut ilmuwan terbaik,membuat armor yang ringan tetapi sekuat baja,pesawat jet,roket jarak jauh dan missile ,tank modern,senapan serbu,u-boot dengan rocket jarak jauh kita,peluncur roket ringan,senapan mesin ringan dan berat,kapal tempur dengan rocket,mesin yang bisa membuat akurasi rocket makin baik,kom…""baiklah mein fuehrer,sudah cukup ,aku bawa beberapa blueprint kita dari tahun 1945. Kita hanya tinggal mengembangkan tank, roket jarak jauh, pesawat luar angkasa kita, u-boot dengan rocket, kapal tempur dengan rocket, dan computer.""itu baru perwira ss ku!"tambah hitler dengan semangat.

Catatan : Terimah kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Saya harap kalian suka. Jika kalian menemukan kekurangan ataupun kesalahan tolong berkomentar dengan baik dan gunakanlah bahasa yang sopan. sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya.

Bersambung…


	2. part-2

INVANSION : 1946

-PART 2-

Tahun 1939,Jerman sudah mulai mengembangkan "wunderwaffe" dengan intensif semenjak penemuan logam baru yang dinamai mereka juga menciptakan tank utama mereka panzer XI sendiri nantinya akan menjadi tank utama ini dipersenjatai dengan meriam jerman 128mm dan 2 x MG 34,tank ini juga menggunakan armor setebal 100mm di bagian depan dan samping belakang menggunakan armor setebal ini juga diperkuat dengan mesin diesel .tank ini mampu mencapai kecepatan km/jam.

Tidak hanya itu mereka juga mengembangkan u-boot type XXIX.u-boot ini dipersenjatai dengan 8 x torpedo kaliber 533mm dan 6 x rocket A-3B yang akan dipandu dengan satelit dan juga dengan kapal tempurnya,baik destroyer,cruiser,dan juga akan dipersenjatai dengan 1 x A-4 rocket yang dipandu satelit dan computer.

Tak hanya juga tak luput dari propeller masih dipertahankan untuk serang satunya ialah -90 menggunakan 1 x mesin mercedez-benz dan hanya mampu mencapai kecepatan kurang lebih 400 agak lambat,pesawat ini langsung mengusung persenjataan kelas berat,seperti 2 x 30mm MK 108 kanone,2 x 300 kg bom,dan 4 x Ruhrstahl X-7 berpemandu jet juga langsung menjadi andalan untuk malam dan siang hari karena penggunaan masif radar di berbagai pesawat dan satu fighter mereka ialah,Fw Ta 183 langsung mengusung 4 x 30mm MK 108 kanone,bom 2 x 300 kg,dan 4 x missile ruhrstahl ada 2 bomber yang dijadikan ketetapan pada tahun 1939,yaitu Ar 234 dan Me 234 menjadi bomber medium pertama yang menggunakan jet,dengan 4 mesin jet dipersenjatai dengan 2 x 20mm gun di bagian atas pesawat(self-defense) dan 20 x 300 kg bom/ 15 x 500 untuk Me 200 difungsikan sebagai bomber jarak jauh,dia dipersenjatai dengan 2 x 20mm gun di bagian ekor,atas pesawat dan bagian bawah ini mampu membawa 100 x 250 kg bom/80 x 500 kg bom/50 x 650 kg ini memiliki besar yang hamper sama dengan B-17 ini dibekali dengan 6 mesin jet ketinggalan pun menjadi andalan logistic bagi satunya ialah Fa 223 drache dan Fl 176 lebih mirip ke helikopter R-4 sikorsky,walapun begitu,helikopter Fl 176 lebih besar dan mampu mengangkut 6 tentara dengan senjata 176 juga dipersenjatai dengan 1 x Mg42(untuk self-defense).untuk Fa 223 drache,helicopter ini menggunakan sistem tandem,dengan meletakkan baling-baling di sisi kanan dan kiri dan mampu membawa 10 orang tentara dengan senjata lengkap dan mampu membawa beban seberat seperti Fl 176 ia hanya dipersenjatai 1 x juga mempunya helicopter serang,yaitu Fa ini dipersenjatai dengan 2 x MG 151,1 x 30mm Mk 108,4 x ruhrstahl x-7 missile,dan 8 x panzerrakete.

Tak hanya itu artileri mereka sedang dikembangkan hingga mampu dibawa oleh tank,halftrack,atau truk satunya ialah howitzer 200mm,yang menjadi howitzer dan rocket juga sedang dikembangkan agar bisa diangkut diatas tank,halftrack,ataupun untuk missile yang akan dipakai ialah rheintochter (sebagai SAM) dengan berpemandu kabel(di tahun 1942 akan menggunakan satelit),dan feuerlilie(sebagai SAM) dengan berpemandu kabel (sama seperti rheintochter akan menggunakan satelit pada tahu 1942).dan untuk SSM-nya akan menggunakan missile ruhrstahl X-7.

To be continued… 


End file.
